New Year's Eve Plan
by tripletreat
Summary: "Nah, ayo kita pergi." "Kemana?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan.Draco tersenyum nakal, kemudian menunjukkan sapu terbangnya kepada Hermione. "Kau tidak berpikir kita akan diam saja melewatkan malam Tahun Baru disini kan?" OOC,EWE.Repost.R&R!


_**Disclaimer : JKR owns the Harry Potter world. **_

* * *

**_BRAAK!_**

Pintu Great Hall terbuka, dan masuklah sang Draco Malfoy. Dengan rambut pirang platinumnya yang tertatata berantakan (tidak lagi ia menggunakan gel untuk menata rambutnya), memberikannya kesan liar dan sexy. Mata abu-abunya... Mata abu-abunya sangat menarik. Abu-abu gelap seperti langit yang mendung, jika ia marah, dan abu-abu terang cemerlang jika ia senang. Tatapannya sangat menusuk. Badannya terbungkus oleh seragam dan jugah Hogwarts, namun semua tahu bahwa ia memiliki badan yang atletis, berkat latihan Quidditch bertahun-tahun. Ia tinggi, dan seyumnya, jika ia tersenyum (langka sekali) semua gadis akan bertekuk lutut. Idaman sekali bukan? Ya, ia memang merupakan salah satu lelaki idaman di Hogwarts. Lelaki idaman lainnya? Well, tentu saja mereka adalah Harry Potter _The Chosen One_, dan Ronald Weasley _The Sidekick_.

Oke kembali pada Malfoy. Saat ia berjalan, semua gadis melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan berharap. Berharap? Tentu saja, berharap sang Pangeran Slytherin bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Tetapi, lihat! Sang Pangeran Slytherin berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

"Hei Hermione." ujar Draco, lalu mengecup pipi sang gadis yang ia panggil tadi.

Semua gadis merasa iri, dan melayangkan tatapan mematikan kepada Hermione Granger. Tetapi secara diam-diam, karena sang gadis Gryffindor bisa sangat menyeramkan jika ia marah. Ya, inilah alasannya para gadis lain hanya bisa berharap. Sorry ladies, tapi Draco Malfoy sudah mempunyai kekasih, Hermione Granger, si kutu buku, Putri Gryffindor. Namun, tidak lagi ia bergigi tonggos, dan berambut lebat dan megar. Ia sudah menjelma menjadi gadis yang cantik, giginya sudah berukuran normal, badannya sudah berubah menjadi badan seorang gadis dengan lekuk-lekuk yang indah, rambutnya sudah lebih bisa diatur, menjadikannya keriting-keriting menawan sepunggung.

"Oh hei, Draco." Hermione tersenyum kepada kekasihnya, yang sekarang telah duduk disampingnya.

Harry dan Ron, awalnya tidak suka dengan Hermione mengencani Draco. Namun, mereka sadar bahwa, Draco memang sudah berubah. Tidak lagi ia mengejek mereke bertiga, ia sudah meminta maaf kepada mereka bertiga, dan sekarang mereka semua sudah berdamai.

"Jadi, Harry," Draco memulai pembicaraan, melingkarkannya lengannya di pundak Hermione untuk merangkulnya. "Apa rencanamu dengan Ginny untuk malam Tahun Baru?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu, Malfoy?" Harry menjawab, dengan nada bercanda.

"Hanya basa-basi saja kok."

"Ya ya... Itu rahasia kami berdua. Ginny bisa membunuhku kalau aku memberi tahu orang lain."

Draco terkekeh, pipi Harry merona merah, sedangkan Ron...ia makan dengan lahap...seperti biasa. Tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan yang sedang terjadi.

"Draco, aku harus ke perpustakaan." Hermione menyela pembicaraan.

"Untuk apa, Mione?"

"Aku ingin mencari buku untuk mengerjakan essay Ramuan."

"Blimey, Hermione. Tenggat waktu untuk essay itu masih lama, dua minggu lagi!"

Pipi Hermione memerah, "Well, yah.. Kau tahu kan, kalau aku lebih suka mengerjakan tugas lebih awal."

Draco tersenyum lembut ke Hermione, "Baiklah, aku ikut bersamamu."

Mereka berdua berpamitan kepada yang lainnya, dan keluar dari Great Hall untuk ke perpustakaan, bergandengan tangan.

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Hm?"

"Malam ini kan Malam Tahun Baru..." Draco memulai, namun begitu ia sadar bahwa sang gadis tidak mengiraukannya, ia berteriak, " 'Mione!"

"Ya apa?" Hermione melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, memberi perhatian penuh kepada pacarnya.

"Sulit dipercaya ya, sudah mau Tahun Baru." Draco tertawa kecil.

"Ya, sulit dipercaya juga hubungan kita sudah berusia setengah tahun."

"Malam ini, kau tidak ada rencana kan?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tentu saja tidak ada, Draco. Rata-rata semuanya sudah sibuk dengan pasangannya sendiri untuk menyambut Tahun Baru bersama."

Draco menyeringai, "Baguslah. Aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

Pernyataan itu membuat rasa penasaran Hermione tergelitik, "Oh, apakah itu?" matanya berbinar-binar menatap Draco. Tatapan penuh sayang.

"Lihat saja nanti malam. Jam setengah sebelas malam nanti, datanglah ke Lapangan Quidditch. Aku akan menunggumu."

Sebelum Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk menyatakan keraguannya, Draco buru-buru menyela.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Sekolah mengijinkan kita untuk menyambut Tahun Baru. Hanya untuk malam ini saja, kita diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke asrama pada jam satu malam. Kita bebas mengelilingi lingkungan sekolah, tapi tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari area sekolah." jelas Draco panjang lebar.

Hermione terlihat skeptis, "Oke."

"Percayalah padaku, Hermione. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Draco menyeringai.

"Tentu, aku hanya berharap itu bukan salah satu dari ide gilamu."

* * *

**_Jam setengah sebelas malam...  
_**

Sesampainya di Lapangan Quidditch, Hermione menyahut, "Draco, dimana kau?"

"Hei." Draco memegang pundak Hermione dari belakang, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia pun tanpa sadar berteriak. Namun setelah ia menyadari bahwa tangan dan suara itu milik Draco, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Shit, Draco! Jangan mengagetkanku, dong." Hermione memasang muka cemberut, yang menurut Draco sangat imut.

"Kau imut sekali berekspresi seperti itu." Draco menyeringai.

"Jangan meledek." pipi Hermione merona merah karena malu.

"Ini untukmu." ujar Draco, seraya menyerahkan sebuah buket bunga yang indah. Di buket itu terdapat mawar dan melati berbagai warna.

Hermione terkejut, "Ya ampun Draco, ini indah sekali. Terima kasih."

Draco tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi."

"Kemana?" Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan.

Draco tersenyum nakal, kemudian menunjukkan sapu terbangnya kepada Hermione. "Kau tidak berpikir kita akan diam saja melewatkan malam Tahun Baru disini kan?"

Sontak wajah Hermione pucat pasi. "Oh tidak. Tidak Draco. Tidak akan aku mau terbang dengan sapu itu bersamamu."

"Oh ayolah Hermione. Kan ada aku bersamamu, aku akan menjagamu,"

"Tapi.. tapi..." Hermione terbata-bata.

Draco menyelimuti Hermione dengan jubah yang dibawanya. Hermione memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. "Agar kau tidak kedinginan." katanya singkat.

"Draco, please... Aku tidak bisa. Aku takut terbang." Hermione berujar pelan, ketika melihat Draco menyiapkan diri di atas sapu terbangnya.

"Hermione, pegang tanganku, dan naik ke sapu terbang ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu. Aku akan menjagamu agar kau tetap aman. Aku berjanji, kita tidak akan terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi."

"Kau janji?"

"Janji. Nah sekarang naiklah, nanti waktunya keburu habis."

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hermione menaiki sapu terbang Draco bersamanya. "Kau duduk menyamping saja, karena kau pakai rok."

Sesuai perkataannya, Draco memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan rendah, meskipun mereka terbang lumayan tinggi. Selama itu, Hermione memeluk Draco erat-erat, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hei 'Mione. Buka matamu. Coba lihat ini." Draco berbisik di telinga gadisnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Hermione membuka matanya yang terpejam, dan terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pemandangan kastil Hogwarts yang megah di malam hari, dengan beberapa api sebagai penerangannya, terlihat indah.

"Merlin, indah sekali Draco." Hermione berkata, takjub.

Sekilas di bawah mereka, mereka bisa melihat ada beberapa pasangan yang juga sedang menunngu datangnya Tahun Baru.

"Pegangan yang erat, 'Mione. Kita akan terbang mengelilingi lingkungan Hogwarts. Tapi jangan pejamkan matamu ya."

Secara otomatis, Hermione memeluk Draco lagi.

Hermione benar-benar takjub, kastil Hogwarts benar-benar megah dan menakjubkan.

"Hey Draco, berhenti. Lihat." Hermione berseru.

"Bintangnya." Hermione berkata dengan kagum, menunjuk bintang bertaburan yang berkerlap-kerlip.

"Indah bukan?" Draco berkata pelan.

Dari kejauhan, mereka dapat mendengar sahutan _' Happy New Year '_ dan tiba-tiba, beberapa kembang api meluncur menuju langit malam.

"Sepertinya itu kembang api buatan si kembar Weasley." Hermione tertawa.

Draco melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh kasih, kemudian berbisik di telinga sang gadis Gryffindor, "Happy New Year, Hermione."

Hermione mengankat kepalanya, menjajarkan matanya dengan mata Draco agar dapat melihat matanya. Kemudian ia berkata dengan lembut, "Happy New Year too, Draco."

Kemudian, ia menarik kepala Draco, dan mereka berdua pun berciuman. Di atas langit penuh bintang, serta kembang api warna-warni. Romantis sekali bukan?

"Whoa." sahut Draco, hampir kehilangan pegangannya pada sapu terbang miliknya.

Hermione langsung memegang sang Slytherin erat-erat. Setelah Draco menyesuaikan pegangannya, ia menunduk. Satu tangannya memegang sapu, dan satunya lagi, ia mengangkat dagu Hermione. Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Perlahan-lahan Draco mendekati wajah sang gadis, dan mencium bibirnya. Hermione dengan senang hati membalas kecupan sang kekasih.

**- THE END -  
**

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note : yeey, fanfic kedua saya.. :D Hope you like it. Maaf ya rada-rada OOC, gak jelas gitu, atau terlalu klise. Hehe. Oya setting di cerita ini, anggap aja Draco gak pernah dapet tugas buat ngebunuh Dumbledore, trus Voldemort juga udah kalah dari Harry. Sorry for any typo, maklum, first attempt on writing fanfic. Hehe, kebiasaannya cuma baca aja sih. *jadi curcol  
_

_Please review! It really means A LOT to me! Ayo ditunggu reviewnya._

" _Happy New Year 2011 " !_

_**UPDATE** 24/1/2011 : Aku nyoba untuk memperbaiki beberapa typo-typo yang ada. Dan yah mungkin mengganti beberapa kata aja sih. Please review... :)_


End file.
